


Ритуал

by lerkin



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Surreal, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerkin/pseuds/lerkin
Summary: Что если Охотница пришла в Астральную часовую башню вовсе не для того, чтобы убить Леди Марию?
Relationships: The Hunter/Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> В некотором роде ксенофилия, поскольку в мире Bloodborne все в той или иной мере чудовища.  
> О Нечистокровных мы знаем немного, а об их ритуалах — запредельно мало, кроме лишь смутных упоминаний, что они были поистине ужасны.

Ей кажется, что она видит себя изнутри, ей кажется, что кровавая река несёт её по искорёженному Ярнаму, тёмным улицам, запутанным лабиринтам, ей кажется, что она лишь жуткая тварь среди таких же тварей в бурном потоке, ей кажется, что месиво вокруг становится смолисто-чёрным.

Астральная часовая башня рассыпается карточным домиком.

Она видит себя извне, бледнокожей, с тёмной вязью проступающих вен на слишком длинных руках, что разматывают заскорузлый шейный платок. Она видит глазами напившегося крови охотника — её, и смотрит точно в такие же — глубокие, страшные, без зрачков. Сквозь утончённое, нечистокровное лицо Марии проступает звериный оскал твари. Охотница выгибается, прижимается животом и грудью к ледяной, липкой коже, впивается когтистыми пальцами в жесткую спину Марии, чувствуя, как перекатываются тугие, ненормально-крупные мышцы и уступает своему зверю, который воет, мечется, кричит и зовёт, зовёт зверя Марии.

Охотница смотрит всеми глазами сразу — своими и тем, что в небе, смотрит изнутри и снаружи. Она видит Леди Марию, преображенную, нечеловечески-прекрасную, и видит себя — двух зверей, скулящих, жадно кусающих, царапающих и лижущих друг друга. Рука Марии внутри неё двигается всё быстрее, она чувствует когти, скребущие горячую, набухшую плоть, чувствует влажные, протяжные движения на своём бедре, чувствует, как звериные клыки сжимают её шею, как поддаётся, лопнув, кожа, как ладонь входит слишком глубоко и горячие струи текут уже не только по ключице и груди, но и по заполняющим её пальцам.

Она кричит или воет, не разобрать, она чувствует своё тело, прижатое телом Марии, сведённое мучительной, болезненной, желанной судорогой, она чувствует зверей, испробовавших друг друга, она чувствует, как её собственные когти погружаются в неподатливую, жесткую плоть, она чувствует, как истончается ткань Кошмара и сквозь неё пробивается густая чернота космоса. В почти погасшем человеческом сознании рождается страх, этой глубины ей не вынести. Мария сжимает пальцы в кулак, искорёженное небо Кошмара накрывает кровавой пеленой.

Многомерное пространство сворачивается в привычное, будто и её саму сворачивает тоже, и это приносит боль, кажется, все до единой мышцы в её теле ломит, кажется, у неё не осталось целых костей, кажется, она сейчас истечёт кровью, что льётся и льётся из разорванной шеи и нутра. Она видит только своими глазами — Марию, что нависнув над ней тяжело дышит, чьи глаза становятся привычно серыми, чьи прекрасные человеческие черты искажает паника.

Мария кладёт руки Охотницы на разорванную шею, заставляя крепко сжать, а сама хватает шприц и отточенным движением вводит себе в вену. Кровь её густая и тёмная, медленно заполняет цилиндр. Мария тянется к полке, взять следующий и Охотница видит её располосованную спину, видит следы собственных когтей, видит, как тёмные борозды закрываются, зарастают, исчезают.

Мария вводит Охотнице свою кровь не меняя иглы, так быстрее, говорит она, тебе нужно сейчас не умереть, пить же меня будешь позже. И от этого обещания, ей так кажется, сбивающие волны боли становятся чуть слабее.

Сначала закрываются раны внутри неё, по бёдрам перестаёт струиться кровь, а потом, медленно, очень медленно закупоривается артерия на шее. Мария ложится рядом, на влажные теперь доски Астральной башни, обнаженная, грязная, вся в запекшейся крови и слюне их чудовищ, они обе такие, и гладит Охотницу по щеке, аккуратно, невесомо стирая слёзы.

— Этого ты хотела? Быть почти разорванной тварью?

— Я хотела тебя, — хрипло отвечает Охотница, слизывая подсохшие бордовые потёки с её пальцев.

Мария крепко стискивает шею Охотницы сзади, внимательно смотрит в нормальные, человеческие глаза, такие же серебряно-льдистые, как и у неё.

— Не смей больше взывать к моему зверю. Никогда. Я же могла не остановиться, — почти по слогам произносит она последнее слово, чудовищно сильно сжимая шею у основания черепа, Охотница лишь надеется, что это неосознанно. Она не моргает и почти не дышит, её вдруг накрывает понимание, неразрешённая головоломка складывается в изящную геометрическую фигурку с чёткими гранями.  
— Тебе претит это, ритуалы Нечистокровных. Так вот почему ты покинула Кейнхёрст.

— И поэтому тоже, — медленно говорит Леди Мария, ослабляя хватку и запуская руку в волосы Охотницы. — Никогда, слышишь? Обещай мне.

— Обещаю, — не задумываясь отвечает она, прекрасно понимая, что лжет.


End file.
